Discours à Henry
by InLovingMemoryOfMyDreams
Summary: "Elle a les yeux rieurs, aujourd'hui. Sais- tu pourquoi elle semble si heureuse, mon fils ? Parce que tu as enfin rejoint notre famille. Nous t'avons attendu et maintenant, tu es là, dans mes bras." Henry est né, et Emma lui parle, le préparant à la vie qu'il l'attend dehors. Parce que tout semble si simple lorsque qu'on vient de naître... OS SwanBeliever, sur fond de SQ et RedB.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey :D**

 **Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour un nouvel OS, mais avant cela, je voudrais vous remercier pour vos gentilles reviews** **surtout aux guests, auxquels je n'ai malheureusement pas pu répondre. :)**

 **Parlons un peu de cet OS, voulez- vous ? :)**

 **Je ne possède ni OUAT, ni les personnages, malheureusement, et ne me fait aucun argent sur les histoires que j'écris.**

 **Les personnages présents ici sont Emma et Henry, mais le SwanQueen est comme même présent, ainsi que le RedBeauty. Les personnages, seulement mentionnés, sont Regina, Belle, Ruby, Mary- Margaret et David.**

 **Que dire d'autre ? :p**

 **C'est un UA dans le sens où Emma n'a pas abandonné Henry, et qu'elle et Regina sont ensembles, et ont voulues toutes les deux avoir Henry.**

 **Je vous attends en review, mais en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D**

 **Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

 _« Je ne suis pas une héroïne._

 _Ni même une Sauveuse._

 _Mais quand je regarde ta maman Regina, quand j'observe ses yeux, je me dis que c'est peut- être pas si vrai que cela._

 _Elle a les yeux rieurs, aujourd'hui. Un sourire magnifique accroché à son visage, si profondément qu'on pourrait aisément croire qu'il ne se décrochera jamais. J'ai de la chance, Henry. J'ai de la chance que ce sourire soit pour moi, qu'il me soit destiné. Car tu vois, peu de personnes ont un jour eu l'honneur de voir ta maman leur sourire, avec tout le bonheur qui se cache derrière. Aujourd'hui, ce sourire n'est pas hypocrite. Il n'est pas non plus forcé il vient du cœur._

 _Sais- tu pourquoi elle semble si heureuse, mon fils ?_

 _Parce que tu as enfin rejoint notre famille. Nous t'avons attendu tellement longtemps, de longs mois durant, et maintenant, tu es là, dans mes bras._

 _Ta maman dort. Elle semble paisible, tu sais. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle l'est. Ce n'est pas évident, de le savoir. Il faut bien connaître une personne pour voir si elle est vraiment contente ou pas._

 _Parce que les gens mentent, Henry. Ils mentent la plupart du temps. Pour une raison comme une autre, les notes, les filles, la raison de leurs absences à répétition, par exemple. Certains n'ont pas le choix, et sont obligés de le faire. Si un jour tu dois mentir pour protéger une personne à laquelle tu tiens réellement, alors fait- le. Même si elle le découvre par la suite. Même si elle t'en veut. Tu dois le faire, parce que la seule raison pour laquelle tu le fais, est de préserver sa santé, son bonheur, ou même sa vie. Je l'ai fait souvent, avec ta maman. Je lui disais que j'allais voir ta mamie Mary ou alors ta marraine Ruby alors que j'allais en intervention risquée avec papi David. Mais c'était pour le bien de ta maman. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit au courant du Mal dans ce monde. Bien sûr, elle était la Méchante Reine, à une époque. Et bien sûr, elle est forcément au courant que la vie n'est pas toute rose, mais elle a changé. Je pourrais m'époumoner en criant cela pour qu'enfin tout le monde la comprenne. Regina a changé._

 _Et tu sais pourquoi, mon bébé ?_

 _Parce que je l'aime._

 _Alors si je dois un jour m'auto- proclamer « Sauveuse », je le ferai uniquement pour ta maman. Parce qu'elle la personne la plus importante, à part toi, dans ma vie. Je donnerai ma vie pour elle, et je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas du paraître. Je l'aime, même si parfois j'ai du mal avec mes sentiments._

 _Voilà quelque chose que tu dois apprendre, Henry. A maîtriser tes sentiments. Il ne faut pas que tu deviennes un Homme dur et froid, comme parfois je l'ai été. Il faut que tu sois juste. Juste avec les autres, juste avec ce que tu ressent, juste avec toi- même._

 _J'ai souvent menti en disant que j'allais bien. Je pensais qu'avoir des amis, avoir une famille ou des connaissances était une faiblesse. Je pensais que l'Amour en était une. Je suis née orpheline, Henry. Je pense que je te parlerai de cela quand tu seras en âge de comprendre mais j'ai besoin de le dire aujourd'hui, parce que je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Même si c'est au détriment de ma vie._

 _Mamie Mary et papi David n'ont pas eu le choix, que de m'abandonner. C'était un choix difficile, et je suis sûre que je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de le faire. C'est aussi une chose que tu dois apprendre, mon petit prince. Prendre des décisions. C'est souvent dur, ça fait souvent mal, mais à la fin de l'histoire, tu te rends toujours compte si tu as pris les bonnes ou les mauvaises._

 _J'ai un bon exemple. Prends n'importe quel conte ou n'importe quelle fable._ _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_ _, pour commencer. Dans notre monde, je ne te parle pas de celui des Contes de Fées le Loup meurt à la fin, parce que les Auteurs n'ont jamais laissé une chance au Loup de se racheter. Ça aussi, c'est important, Henry. Donner une seconde chance à quelqu'un. Ruby l'a eue et maintenant elle est heureuse, mariée à Belle, et elles ont un magnifique petit garçon. C'est ton cousin Peter. J'ai hâte de te le présenter, vous allez bien vous entendre._

 _Mais, revenons aux secondes chances. Si ta maman n'avait pas eu de seconde chance, ni toi ni moi ne serions là aujourd'hui. Elle serait triste au fond de son château ou captive dans une cellule spéciale. Regarde- là. Regarde- moi ce sourire, ses yeux, la forme de son visage, la beauté de ses traits. Elle a mérité cette seconde chance, et tu es la preuve vivante que nous avons eu raison de la lui donner._

 _Parfois, dans la vie, il faut aussi savoir dire « non ». Même si c'est difficile, mon gamin. Il faut savoir dire « non » parce que cela peut sauver des vies, et rendre les gens heureux. Sur le long terme, d'accord. Mais c'est important. Un jour, quelqu'un m'a demandé si je regrettais de l'avoir connue. C'était une mauvaise période, entre nous deux, à cette époque- là où cet homme m'a posé la question._

 _Nous nous haïssions, dans ce temps- là. Elle ne supportait pas mon côté puérile, trop occupée à vouloir tuer mes parents et me faire souffrir. Mais je n'en menais pas large non plus._

 _J'avais en tête de la faire payer, tu vois. Foutue vengeance à la noix !_

 _Cet homme, c'était un méchant. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais j'ai failli dire « oui ». Mais après, j'ai réfléchi. Il m'avait proposé de la tuer, pour la voir souffrir une bonne fois pour toute. J'ai osé dire « non ». Et tu vois, Henry, je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. A cette époque- là, je m'en voulais, je lui en voulais, parce que je me rendais compte que je tenais à elle plus que je ne le devrai. Mais j'ai repoussé ce Mage Noir et j'ai protégé Regina de toutes ses attaques._

 _Et nous voilà, ensemble, tous les trois. Heureux. Enfin réunis._

 _Il faut aussi que tu sois à l'écoute des autres. Que tu sois là pour eux, comme je l'ai été pour elle, ou pour toi. Tu sais, les gens ont parfois peur de parler. Parce que pour eux, parler de quelque chose de grave rend cette chose réelle. Je rétorque qu'il faut que quelque chose soit réel pour pouvoir le détruire. Ta maman m'a souvent reproché de vouloir lui parler et de jouer à la psychologue avec elle. Elle me disait, « Miss Swan, vous êtes déjà assez incompétente dans votre job pour avoir envie de détruire la réputation d'un autre ». Elle me fait rire, ta maman. Elle pensait que se cacher derrière un masque froid me ferrait partir. Elle n'avait pas compris que cela me ferrait revenir au gallot._

 _J'ai toujours aimé la protéger. Parce que, mettons- nous d'accord, elle est plus féminine que moi. Et elle est tellement belle, quand elle me laisse être la plus forte des deux. Parce qu'à ce moment- là, elle est Regina. La vraie, l'unique. Elle n'est personne d'autre que ce qu'elle est vraiment au fond de son cœur._

 _Parfois, tu entendras les gens dirent du mal d'elle ou de moi. C'est un fait, les gens aiment critiquer les autres. Parce que grâce à cela, ils ne voient pas qu'ils sont l'exemple même de ce qu'ils critiquent chez les autres. C'est un mécanisme d'auto- défense, je pense. Ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai beau être la meilleure mama du monde (ne le dit surtout pas à maman, sinon, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure), je ne suis pas calée dans tous les domaines. Personne n'est parfait. Certaines personnes s'en approchent (même remarque que tout à l'heure, Henry…) mais personne ne l'est. Alors, mon petit prince, ne juge pas les autres avant de savoir pourquoi ils sont comme ça. Si un vieil homme est aigri, c'est peut- être parce que sa femme souffre. Si une femme est froide avec les autres, c'est peut- être parce qu'elle a peur d'eux._

 _La vie n'est pas facile, mon tout petit bébé. La vie n'est pas toute rose, sauf si on décide de la voir ainsi. Il faut savoir se battre pour avoir ce qu'on veut, parce que rien n'est dû à l'Homme qui vient de naître. Tu auras dans ta vie de bons amis et de bons ennemis, mais ne t'en fait pas, mon chéri. Ce ne signifiera pas que tu es une mauvaise personne._

 _Tu sais, les gens sont jaloux. Et orgueilleux. Ils veulent avoir la plus belle et la plus grosse voiture pour que ce ne soit pas leur voisin qui la possède. Tout le monde veut être le meilleur, mais peu de personne ne le deviennent véritablement. C'est comme ça, Henry. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde._

 _Mais il faut que tu saches une chose : les optimistes vivent plus longtemps. Voit le meilleur en les gens comme j'ai su voir le meilleur en ta maman. Parce que c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire et que c'est comme ça que tu deviendras aux yeux de tous le Prince que tu es à nos yeux. Aide les autres, comme tu aimerais qu'on t'aide. Parce que ce n'est que comme ça que tu t'assureras de n'être pas seul à la fin. Tu seras bien accompagné, même si moi et ta maman ne seront un jour plus là._

 _C'est comme ça, Henry. La vie est un cercle, et il faut s'appliquer chaque jour à en dessiner le plus beau possible. Pas par orgueil, mon fils. Par bonté. Dis-toi que ce que tu fais de bien sur cette Terre peut aider les autres à en faire de même autour d'eux._

 _La vie est un passage, mais il faut savoir y planter des fleurs. Et ces fleurs, mon bon Henry, ce sont toutes les bonnes actions que tu feras dans ta vie. Tu seras un Héro à ton tour, parce que d'après ta maman, j'en suis une._

 _C'est peut- être l'Amour qui lui fait dire ça. Tu sais Henry, l'Amour est ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans la vie d'un Homme. C'est la magie la plus importante de toutes. La plus forte. Parce que pour l'Amour, l'Homme a fait des choses inimaginables, plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Des Guerres, parfois, ou bien pire. Mais l'Amour est si fort qu'il peut déplacer des Montagnes, et dépasser les frontières. Parce qu'il n'en a pas. Ni le temps, ni l'espace, ne sont capables de l'arrêter. Souviens- toi de cela, Henry. L'Amour est une force._

 _J'aimerai bien qu'elle m'embrasse. Ses lèvres me manquent. Je sais que ce sont des choses d'adultes, mais je tiens à te le dire. Parce que tu accompliras des grandes choses. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, mon petit. Aussi bien que ta maman l'est. C'est cela, l'Amour, Henry. Ce sentiment de n'être complet que lorsque ton âme sœur est près de toi. C'est un sentiment exquis. J'espère que tu pourras en profiter._

 _Que dire d'autre ? J'aimerai te parler de ta maman. Laisser libre court à mes sentiments, et parler d'elle à la hauteur de l'Amour que je lui porte._

 _Elle est si belle que je ne me lasse jamais de la regarder. Elle est intelligente, tellement plus que je ne le suis, mais cela ne m'ennuie pas. Parce que je sais que jamais cela ne changera. Elle est drôle, quand elle laisse ses barrières disparaître. Je l'aime, et j'ai tellement de chance de pouvoir le faire aux yeux de tous. Ne te prive jamais de l'Amour, Henry. C'est ce qui te poussera à être meilleur, toujours meilleur._

 _Un jour, quand tu repenseras à cette discussion, tu te demanderas peut- être pourquoi je l'ai menée aujourd'hui, et pas lorsque tu étais plus âgé. Parce que j'ai besoin de ton regard d'enfant, Henry. Garde- le précieusement, ainsi que ta soif d'Espoir. Parce que je les ai parfois perdus en cours de route. Ne deviens pas adulte trop vite non plus, parce que peu d'adultes se souviennent encore qu'ils ont un jour été des enfants. C'est une de leurs plus grandes faiblesses. Il faut savoir se remettre en question, et se souvenir qu'un jour, nous avons eu la possibilité de faire de notre vie un rêve, et de nos rêves, une réalité, mais que nous étions déjà trop vieux pour nous en rendre compte._

 _Il faut savoir rêver, Henry mais il faut savoir aussi avoir les pieds sur Terre. Le monde parfait serait un monde dans lequel les rêveurs ne sont pas critiqués et où les grandes personnes ont encore leur âme d'enfant. Je pense que tu comprendras un jour le fil de mes pensées._

 _J'ai peu eu la possibilité d'être une enfant. J'ai dû jouer à l'adulte dans mes familles d'accueil pour survivre, et j'ai dû en devenir une pour survivre dans le monde qui m'entourait, parce que j'étais seule._

 _Mais aujourd'hui, je ne le suis plus. Je t'ai toi, mon fils, et j'aurai pour toujours ta maman dans mon cœur._

 _Maintenant, je suis sûre d'une chose. Je sais qu'elle est heureuse, Henry. Et tu sais pourquoi ?_

 _Parce que la dernière chose qu'elle ait faite sur cette Terre était de donner la vie à son petit prince. Et Dieu sait combien ça a compté pour elle._

 _Alors tu vois, je pourrais pleurer et me laisser aller, mais je ne vais pas le faire. Parce qu'elle a été assez forte pour te donner la vie avant de nous quitter. Je serai alors assez forte pour te la rendre meilleure, et plus facile à vivre, avant de partir la rejoindre. Parce qu'elle me manque, Henry. Elle me manquera chaque jour de ma vie jusqu'à ce que j'aie la chance de la retrouver. »_

 _ **~ FIN ~**_

* * *

 **Et voilà… ^^**

 **Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cet OS, je ne pensais pas le finir ainsi. Et puis les dernières phrases de cette histoire me sont venues avant même que je n'en écrive la moitié.**

 **J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plus. J'ai aimé l'écrire parce que ça représentait un challenge : écrire sur la mort d'une maman (pardon Regina *-*), mais surtout, le faire comprendre à un enfant.**

 **Je ne voulais pas gâcher l'effet de surprise, mais c'est effectivement une death fic…**

 **Je vous attends dans les reviews, j'ai hâte de parler avec vous :)**

 **Vous êtes les meilleurs ! :***

 _ **InLovingMemoryOfMyDreams**_


	2. Chapter 2: Fin alternative

**Hey :D**

 **Avant de vous parler de la « fin alternative » de cet OS que je viens d'écrire, j'aimerai juste que vous, chers lecteurs, m'accompagnez dans une petite minute de silence pour les victimes, pour les blessés, et pour leurs familles, touchées par les Attentats de Paris. Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire combien je suis triste de voir qu'encore aujourd'hui, il y a des gens qui détruisent la Paix que nous essayions de construire et de solidifier chaque jour. Je ne comprends pas non plus comment on peut croire que tuer des gens parce qu'ils ne sont pas de la même religion, est quelque chose de "juste" ou "à faire". Mais bon, je ne suis personne et ne sais pas grand- chose...**

 **Alors, je voudrais juste vous demander de vous joindre à moi, et de prier pour Paris, pour la France, et pour la Vie et la Paix en général. Je sais que nous avons tous peur en ces moments de terreur, mais ne leur donnez pas raison. Le terrorisme ne gagnera jamais tant que des gens comme nous, même à notre échelle, seront là pour prouver le contraire.**

 **Donc, #PrayForParis. S'il- vous- plaît.**

 **Je voudrais vous remercier aussi pour vos gentilles reviews, qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur :D**

 **Je ne possède ni Once Upon A Time, ni les personnages, malheureusement, (sauf le petit Peter), et ne me fait aucun argent sur les histoires que j'écris.**

 **Les personnages présents ici sont toujours Emma et Henry, mais Regina se rajoute à l'équation. Le SwanQueen est bien sûr présent, ainsi que le RedBeauty. Les personnages, seulement mentionnés, sont Belle, Ruby, leur fils Peter, Mary- Margaret et David.**

 **J'ai conservé une grande partie de l'OS précédent, mais j'ai coupé les quelques dernières phrases qui parlaient de la mort (sniiiiif) de Regina, qui, aujourd'hui, n'est pas d'actualité. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas si vous retrouvez le même début.**

 **J'espère vous retrouver dans les reviews, mais en attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!**

 **Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

 _« Je ne suis pas une héroïne._

 _Ni même une Sauveuse._

 _Mais quand je regarde ta maman Regina, quand j'observe ses yeux, je me dis que c'est peut- être pas si vrai que cela._

 _Elle a les yeux rieurs, aujourd'hui. Un sourire magnifique accroché à son visage, si profondément qu'on pourrait aisément croire qu'il ne se décrochera jamais. J'ai de la chance, Henry. J'ai de la chance que ce sourire soit pour moi, qu'il me soit destiné. Car tu vois, peu de personnes ont un jour eu l'honneur de voir ta maman leur sourire, avec tout le bonheur qui se cache derrière. Aujourd'hui, ce sourire n'est pas hypocrite. Il n'est pas non plus forcé il vient du cœur._

 _Sais- tu pourquoi elle semble si heureuse, mon fils ?_

 _Parce que tu as enfin rejoint notre famille. Nous t'avons attendu tellement longtemps, de longs mois durant, et maintenant, tu es là, dans mes bras._

 _Ta maman dort. Elle semble paisible, tu sais. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle l'est. Ce n'est pas évident, de le savoir. Il faut bien connaître une personne pour voir si elle est vraiment contente ou pas._

 _Parce que les gens mentent, Henry. Ils mentent la plupart du temps. Pour une raison comme une autre, les notes, les filles, la raison de leurs absences à répétition, par exemple. Certains n'ont pas le choix, et sont obligés de le faire. Si un jour tu dois mentir pour protéger une personne à laquelle tu tiens réellement, alors fait- le. Même si elle le découvre par la suite. Même si elle t'en veut. Tu dois le faire, parce que la seule raison pour laquelle tu le fais, est de préserver sa santé, son bonheur, ou même sa vie. Je l'ai fait souvent, avec ta maman. Je lui disais que j'allais voir ta mamie Mary ou alors ta marraine Ruby alors que j'allais en intervention risquée avec papi David. Mais c'était pour le bien de ta maman. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit au courant du Mal dans ce monde. Bien sûr, elle était la Méchante Reine, à une époque. Et bien sûr, elle est forcément au courant que la vie n'est pas toute rose, mais elle a changé. Je pourrais m'époumoner en criant cela pour qu'enfin tout le monde la comprenne. Regina a changé._

 _Et tu sais pourquoi, mon bébé ?_

 _Parce que je l'aime._

 _Alors si je dois un jour m'auto- proclamer « Sauveuse », je le ferai uniquement pour ta maman. Parce qu'elle la personne la plus importante, à part toi, dans ma vie. Je donnerai ma vie pour elle, et je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas du paraître. Je l'aime, même si parfois j'ai du mal avec mes sentiments._

 _Voilà quelque chose que tu dois apprendre, Henry. A maîtriser tes sentiments. Il ne faut pas que tu deviennes un Homme dur et froid, comme parfois je l'ai été. Il faut que tu sois juste. Juste avec les autres, juste avec ce que tu ressent, juste avec toi- même._

 _J'ai souvent menti en disant que j'allais bien. Je pensais qu'avoir des amis, avoir une famille ou des connaissances était une faiblesse. Je pensais que l'Amour en était une. Je suis née orpheline, Henry. Je pense que je te parlerai de cela quand tu seras en âge de comprendre mais j'ai besoin de le dire aujourd'hui, parce que je veux que tu saches que jamais je ne te laisserai tomber. Même si c'est au détriment de ma vie._

 _Mamie Mary et papi David n'ont pas eu le choix, que de m'abandonner. C'était un choix difficile, et je suis sûre que je n'aurai jamais eu le courage de le faire. C'est aussi une chose que tu dois apprendre, mon petit prince. Prendre des décisions. C'est souvent dur, ça fait souvent mal, mais à la fin de l'histoire, tu te rends toujours compte si tu as pris les bonnes ou les mauvaises._

 _J'ai un bon exemple. Prends n'importe quel conte ou n'importe quelle fable._ _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_ _, pour commencer. Dans notre monde, je ne te parle pas de celui des Contes de Fées le Loup meurt à la fin, parce que les Auteurs n'ont jamais laissé une chance au Loup de se racheter. Ça aussi, c'est important, Henry. Donner une seconde chance à quelqu'un. Ruby l'a eue et maintenant elle est heureuse, mariée à Belle, et elles ont un magnifique petit garçon. C'est ton cousin Peter. J'ai hâte de te le présenter, vous allez bien vous entendre._

 _Mais, revenons aux secondes chances. Si ta maman n'avait pas eu de seconde chance, ni toi ni moi ne serions là aujourd'hui. Elle serait triste au fond de son château ou captive dans une cellule spéciale. Regarde- là. Regarde- moi ce sourire, ses yeux, la forme de son visage, la beauté de ses traits. Elle a mérité cette seconde chance, et tu es la preuve vivante que nous avons eu raison de la lui donner._

 _Parfois, dans la vie, il faut aussi savoir dire « non ». Même si c'est difficile, mon gamin. Il faut savoir dire « non » parce que cela peut sauver des vies, et rendre les gens heureux. Sur le long terme, d'accord. Mais c'est important. Un jour, quelqu'un m'a demandé si je regrettais de l'avoir connue. C'était une mauvaise période, entre nous deux, à cette époque- là où cet homme m'a posé la question._

 _Nous nous haïssions, dans ce temps- là. Elle ne supportait pas mon côté puérile, trop occupée à vouloir tuer mes parents et me faire souffrir. Mais je n'en menais pas large non plus._

 _J'avais en tête de la faire payer, tu vois. Foutue vengeance à la noix !_

 _Cet homme, c'était un méchant. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais j'ai failli dire « oui ». Mais après, j'ai réfléchi. Il m'avait proposé de la tuer, pour la voir souffrir une bonne fois pour toute. J'ai osé dire « non ». Et tu vois, Henry, je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. A cette époque- là, je m'en voulais, je lui en voulais, parce que je me rendais compte que je tenais à elle plus que je ne le devrai. Mais j'ai repoussé ce Mage Noir et j'ai protégé Regina de toutes ses attaques._

 _Et nous voilà, ensemble, tous les trois. Heureux. Enfin réunis._

 _Il faut aussi que tu sois à l'écoute des autres. Que tu sois là pour eux, comme je l'ai été pour elle, ou pour toi. Tu sais, les gens ont parfois peur de parler. Parce que pour eux, parler de quelque chose de grave rend cette chose réelle. Je rétorque qu'il faut que quelque chose soit réel pour pouvoir le détruire. Ta maman m'a souvent reproché de vouloir lui parler et de jouer à la psychologue avec elle. Elle me disait, « Miss Swan, vous êtes déjà assez incompétente dans votre job pour avoir envie de détruire la réputation d'un autre ». Elle me fait rire, ta maman. Elle pensait que se cacher derrière un masque froid me ferrait partir. Elle n'avait pas compris que cela me ferrait revenir au galop._

 _J'ai toujours aimé la protéger. Parce que, mettons- nous d'accord, elle est plus féminine que moi. Et elle est tellement belle, quand elle me laisse être la plus forte des deux. Parce qu'à ce moment- là, elle est Regina. La vraie, l'unique. Elle n'est personne d'autre que ce qu'elle est vraiment au fond de son cœur._

 _Parfois, tu entendras les gens dirent du mal d'elle ou de moi. C'est un fait, les gens aiment critiquer les autres. Parce que grâce à cela, ils ne voient pas qu'ils sont l'exemple même de ce qu'ils critiquent chez les autres. C'est un mécanisme d'auto- défense, je pense. Ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai beau être la meilleure mama du monde (ne le dit surtout pas à maman, sinon, je vais passer un sale quart d'heure), je ne suis pas calée dans tous les domaines. Personne n'est parfait. Certaines personnes s'en approchent (même remarque que tout à l'heure, Henry…) mais personne ne l'est. Alors, mon petit prince, ne juge pas les autres avant de savoir pourquoi ils sont comme ça. Si un vieil homme est aigri, c'est peut- être parce que sa femme souffre. Si une femme est froide avec les autres, c'est peut- être parce qu'elle a peur d'eux._

 _La vie n'est pas facile, mon tout petit bébé. La vie n'est pas toute rose, sauf si on décide de la voir ainsi. Il faut savoir se battre pour avoir ce qu'on veut, parce que rien n'est dû à l'Homme qui vient de naître. Tu auras dans ta vie de bons amis et de bons ennemis, mais ne t'en fait pas, mon chéri. Ce ne signifiera pas que tu es une mauvaise personne._

 _Tu sais, les gens sont jaloux. Et orgueilleux. Ils veulent avoir la plus belle et la plus grosse voiture pour que ce ne soit pas leur voisin qui la possède. Tout le monde veut être le meilleur, mais peu de personne ne le deviennent véritablement. C'est comme ça, Henry. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde._

 _Mais il faut que tu saches une chose : les optimistes vivent plus longtemps. Voit le meilleur en les gens comme j'ai su voir le meilleur en ta maman. Parce que c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire et que c'est comme ça que tu deviendras aux yeux de tous le Prince que tu es à nos yeux. Aide les autres, comme tu aimerais qu'on t'aide. Parce que ce n'est que comme ça que tu t'assureras de n'être pas seul à la fin. Tu seras bien accompagné, même si moi et ta maman ne seront un jour plus là._

 _C'est comme ça, Henry. La vie est un cercle, et il faut s'appliquer chaque jour à en dessiner le plus beau possible. Pas par orgueil, mon fils. Par bonté. Dis-toi que ce que tu fais de bien sur cette Terre peut aider les autres à en faire de même autour d'eux._

 _La vie est un passage, mais il faut savoir y planter des fleurs. Et ces fleurs, mon bon Henry, ce sont toutes les bonnes actions que tu feras dans ta vie. Tu seras un Héro à ton tour, parce que d'après ta maman, j'en suis une._

 _C'est peut- être l'Amour qui lui fait dire ça. Tu sais Henry, l'Amour est ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans la vie d'un Homme. C'est la magie la plus importante de toutes. La plus forte. Parce que pour l'Amour, l'Homme a fait des choses inimaginables, plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Des Guerres, parfois, ou bien pire. Mais l'Amour est si fort qu'il peut déplacer des Montagnes, et dépasser les frontières. Parce qu'il n'en a pas. Ni le temps, ni l'espace, ne sont capables de l'arrêter. Souviens- toi de cela, Henry. L'Amour est une force._

 _J'aimerai bien qu'elle m'embrasse. Ses lèvres me manquent. Je sais que ce sont des choses d'adultes, mais je tiens à te le dire. Parce que tu accompliras des grandes choses. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, mon petit. Aussi bien que ta maman l'est. C'est cela, l'Amour, Henry. Ce sentiment de n'être complet que lorsque ton âme sœur est près de toi. C'est un sentiment exquis. J'espère que tu pourras en profiter._

 _Que dire d'autre ? J'aimerai te parler de ta maman. Laisser libre court à mes sentiments, et parler d'elle à la hauteur de l'Amour que je lui porte._

 _Elle est si belle que je ne me lasse jamais de la regarder. Elle est intelligente, tellement plus que je ne le suis, mais cela ne m'ennuie pas. Parce que je sais que jamais cela ne changera. Elle est drôle, quand elle laisse ses barrières disparaître. Je l'aime, et j'ai tellement de chance de pouvoir le faire aux yeux de tous. Ne te prive jamais de l'Amour, Henry. C'est ce qui te poussera à être meilleur, toujours meilleur._

 _Un jour, quand tu repenseras à cette discussion, tu te demanderas peut- être pourquoi je l'ai menée aujourd'hui, et pas lorsque tu étais plus âgé. Parce que j'ai besoin de ton regard d'enfant, Henry. Garde- le précieusement, ainsi que ta soif d'Espoir. Parce que je les ai parfois perdus en cours de route. Ne deviens pas adulte trop vite non plus, parce que peu d'adultes se souviennent encore qu'ils ont un jour été des enfants. C'est une de leurs plus grandes faiblesses. Il faut savoir se remettre en question, et se souvenir qu'un jour, nous avons eu la possibilité de faire de notre vie un rêve, et de nos rêves, une réalité, mais que nous étions déjà trop vieux pour nous en rendre compte._

 _Il faut savoir rêver, Henry mais il faut savoir aussi avoir les pieds sur Terre. Le monde parfait serait un monde dans lequel les rêveurs ne sont pas critiqués et où les grandes personnes ont encore leur âme d'enfant. Je pense que tu comprendras un jour le fil de mes pensées._

 _J'ai peu eu la possibilité d'être une enfant. J'ai dû jouer à l'adulte dans mes familles d'accueil pour survivre, et j'ai dû en devenir une pour survivre dans le monde qui m'entourait, parce que j'étais seule._

 _Mais aujourd'hui, je ne le suis plus. Je t'ai toi, mon fils, et j'aurai pour toujours ta maman dans mon cœur._

 _Maintenant, je suis sûre d'une chose. Je sais qu'elle est en paix, Henry. Et tu sais pourquoi ?_

 _Parce qu'enfin, elle vit la « fin heureuse » qu'elle a tant cherchée tout au long de sa vie. Celle qu'elle a toujours méritée, même si elle est tombée un jour dans les Ténèbres à force de la manquer de peu. Tu sais Henry, le Destin, disons, la destinée heureuse des gens, se trouve tout autour de nous. Comme des milliards de petits grains de sable sur la plage infinie qu'est la Terre._

 _Mais peu de personnes réussissent à les attraper. C'est quelque chose de très compliquer que de voir le Bien et le Bonheur en toutes choses. Et c'est quelque chose de tout aussi compliquer que d'ouvrir les yeux sur la Joie qui nous tend les bras._

 _Parce que les gens pensent que lorsqu'on propose quelque chose, on veut forcément avoir autre chose en retour. Les gens sont souvent avares, Henry. Ils sont avares de bonheur quand ils réussissent à l'apercevoir, et sont avares de leurs rêves quand leur réalité est trop dure._

 _C'est étrange, quand j'y pense les personnes qui sont un jour passées sur le chemin de ma vie m'ont toujours dit : « mieux vaut être seule, que mal accompagnée ». S'ils me voyaient aujourd'hui, ils sauteraient sur la conclusion que ma Gina est le mal, et que je devrai alors être seule, plutôt que de vivre à ses côtés. Ils se trompent tellement. Les gens ont un défaut : ils sautent sur les conclusions hâtives sans prendre le temps de voir, que la Vérité se cache derrière les nuages du Mensonge._

 _Je sais que sans elle, que sans toi, ma vie aurait bien été différente. Elle serait si morne que je l'aurai fait s'arrêter il y a de cela bien longtemps. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que vivre serait pour moi si délicieux, si important. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que quelqu'un d'autre que moi me donne une bonne raison de me lever tous les matins… »_

\- Il vient à peine de naître, et tu le bassines déjà avec tes bêtises, chérie ?

 _« Je me retourne vers ta maman. Ses yeux sont tout petits ils se ferment tous seuls tant elle a l'air fatiguée. C'est que ta mise au monde fut difficile, mon chéri à croire que tu ne voulais pas voir le Monde qui t'accueillait à bras ouverts. Elle a la tête légèrement penchée sur la gauche, et le sourire aux lèvres elle doit sans doute se dire qu'elle n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi attendrissant que les deux amours de sa vie, l'un dans les bras de l'autre… »_

\- Gina, je ne le « bassine pas » avec mes bêtises, je lui enseigne la vie, **répliquais- je en souriant.**

 _« Ta maman tend les bras vers nous, les yeux à moitié fermés par l'éreintement. Une mèche tombe du chignon rapidement fait et lui cache presque l'œil droit, mais je sais dans les légers tremblements dans ses bras que la force lui fait défaut. Je m'assieds derrière elle, la prend dans mes bras, alors que c'est elle, qui te tient, maintenant. Tu sens comme ses mains sont douces, et son odeur enivrante ?_

 _Mon amour a ses senteurs, que les Autres ignorent. »_

\- Alors que lui disais- tu, au juste ? **enchaîne- t- elle, en baillant légèrement contre mon cou.**

\- Que des choses qui pourront lui être utiles, ma chérie, **conclus- je en lui embrassant le haut de la tête.** Dormons, avant que notre famille arrive et ne passe des années à s'émerveiller devant la « Ô grande beauté » de notre fils !

\- J'ai hâte de voir tes Charmants de parents, **plaisante- t- elle.** Surtout Snow, et sa capacité à s'émouvoir de tout !

\- Surtout Snow, oui, **ris- je, alors que ta maman respirait déjà plus lentement et profondément dans le creux de mon cou, signe qu'elle allait s'endormir paisiblement.**

\- Mais c'est vrai qu'il est beau, notre bébé, **murmure- t- elle, presque endormie.**

\- Le plus beau de tous, ma Gina, **terminais- je en fermant les yeux à mon tour.**

 _« Nous dormons toutes les deux, alors que tu voudrais déjà te réveiller. Profite du temps où tu peux encore tenir dans les bras de tes mamans celui- ci passe si vite…_

 _J'aimerai bien savoir ce que tu penses. Si tu trouves ta maman aussi merveilleuse qu'elle l'est véritablement, et si tu penses que je suis aussi géniale que ce que je suis réellement. Parce qu'il ne faut pas se mentir, mon tout petit Henry, je serai celle que tu iras voir quand ta maman te dira «_ non _» pour quelque chose que tu voudras. Je suis sûre que tu seras capable de me faire craquer. De toujours nous faire craquer._

 _Et puis, au pire, si la réponse est «_ non _», même de ma part, tu pourras toujours aller voir tata Ruby et tata Belle._

 _Mais chut, ne le dit pas à maman. Ce «_ petit détournement d'autorité _» doit rester entre nous. C'est mon cadeau de naissance, mon fils. Fais- en bon usage._

 _J'espère que tu es heureux d'être là, parmi nous, dans notre famille, si grande et si atypique. J'espère que tu as hâte de vivre ta vie, à côté de la nôtre. J'espère que tu nous aimes, mon chéri. Sincèrement._

 _Parce que pour nous deux, c'est déjà le cas. »_

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Tadaaaam :D**

 **Le « défi » de le réécrire en changeant la fin a été relevé, du moins à mon sens. J'ai gardé la plus grande partie de l'autre, mais j'en ai modifié le déroulement final afin que les amateurs plus ou moins nombreux de fluff ou de guimauve se réjouissent.**

 **J'espère sincèrement que cet OS vous a plus. J'ai autant aimé écrire une fin heureuse qu'une plus triste, parce que l'idée de voir Emma si maternelle me plaisait.**

 **Je vous attends dans les reviews, si le cœur vous en dit, parce que j'ai hâte de parler avec vous ;)**

 **D'ailleurs, je pensais écrire une suite, dîtes- moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

 **Vous êtes les meilleurs, mes amis, n'en doutez jamais !**

 _ **InLovingMemoryOfMyDreams**_


End file.
